The Chosen One, How I Can Relate
by TheDragonLover
Summary: This is a small collection that is growing with poems I've made that just seem to fit Shadow the Hedgehog so well. I love him so much, and so I share my thoughts with these little rhymes about this kickbutt hedgehog.
1. The Chosen One

**The Chosen One**

_I can't remember anything at all_

_I've been turning it all around_

I am living in a world that feels like a dream, and my dreams are like a world to me.

I can't put my life together, keep tossing it around, like lettuce in a salad bowl.

My mind keeps on running in circles, running over itself and tripping and losing itself.

_I'm sorry, so sorry_

_Is this what I have become?_

I am ashamed of things I've done, lies I've told, sins and tragedies I could've prevented.

I keep telling myself it'll be alright, but it's like talking to a stranger.

What am I now?

Who am I now?

_Wish I may, wish I might, be someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

What it would be like to let someone else take over, to be in someone else's shoes.

To just get rid of the troubles, it would be nice to disappear, if just for a while.

Become completely invisible.

What would it be like if I wasn't here?

Maybe life would be easier for others, I'm just hindering them.

_And I'll try to save the world 'cause in the end I know_

_I'm the Chosen One_

I'll try to help others, try to live to their expectations, although I don't want to, they don't want me to, I have no choice.

I have to.

They chose me.

It's what I'm here to do.

_I can't remember who I used to be_

_Something's turning me upside-down_

What was life like back then; carefree, lonely, angry; it won't change a thing.

Someone came and reset me, changing my life with their finger.

That person back then, he isn't me.

I don't know him.

I never did.

I can't tell which way is up, going backwards, can't hold onto the ground.

I'm flying, I'm falling, I'm like a moth to a candle; never knowing what will happen, victim of Fate.

_You hate me, I love you_

_But I can't change the things I've done_

_I'm the Chosen One_

No matter how I try, what I do, you reject me.

No matter what tears I shed, blood I bleed, dreams I break.

I'll never fit in, my past stains me, blood on my hands.

No matter what, I shall always be what I am.

_Wish I may, wish I might, be someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

To live this life is to curse me.

Death would be the easier path.

Do I have any other purpose than what you hand me?

_And I'll try to save the world, cause in the end I know_

_I'm the Chosen One_

No matter what, I live this life.

I must conquer it to enjoy it.

I cannot let it pass me by, without so much as a handshake.

I have to do what I am here to do.

_I'm the Chosen One_


	2. There'll Be No Crying For Me

You talk about the normal things

That people like to say

And I just nod my head in hopes

It will keep you at bay

But still, you ask the question

I dreaded that you would

You ask, "So, how was your day?"

And I'd answer if I could

But, you see, it's not as simple

As you think it may be

For nothing you complained about

Could compare to being me

I look at my feet and shrug,

Hoping that is enough for you

But, you're so persistent

No matter what I say or do

You ask, "Are you okay?

Are feeling kind of down?

Why are your eyes cast away from me?

What's that with your frown?"

And I open my mouth to tell you,

But I find the words are spent

They've cut so deep into my soul

That they're things I must repent

I can feel the pain rip through me

Like a dagger in my heart

But, if I were to complain,

It wouldn't be my part

For I am the one who is always there

To listen to others' problems

And I always seem to find a way

That could help you solve them

To open up and say that I'm

Not as perfect as you see,

It would open the floodgate to my soul

And would really set me free

All of my pain, my sorrow,

My hate and fears,

My goals and dreams,

My fiery tears,

My weaknesses,

My troubles,

They would multiply

And double

And I know that, no matter how much you smile,

You would not, could not handle it all

You might try to be a hero,

But in the end, it would make you fall

So, as you stare at me curiously,

Eager to hear my thoughts,

I shrug once more and say the words

That shows it's all my fault

"It's nothing," I lie, and you can tell

That something's just not right,

But you are kind enough to stop

And not start up a fight

So, let me be, leave me alone,

Let me suffer in peace,

For, although it pains me so,

These tears can't be released

There'll be no crying for me


End file.
